the halloween pony of skeleton
by James dark war
Summary: hello everyone i am doing this because it near halloween so this might not be scary but its up to you so enjoy of the Equestrias darkess myth of a pony and what happend to him come if you dear on the halloween month
1. Chapter 1

**The Halloween pony of skeleton **

**The Halloween pony of skeleton **

**(Authors Note)**

**Hello I am doing this because it coming up for Halloween soon **

**Chapter1**

Rainbow Dash was flying one day when something caught her eyes on the ground as she landed to see what it was it was a sword with and angry looking skull at the end of it as she though who left it but she picked it up and head for home because it was night time.

As she left the ground there started to crake open then a skeleton alicorn pony jumped out he had black fire around him. He started to run through the empty streets on Ponyville leaving behind only hoof prints on the ground.

The next morning Rainbow Dash couldn't get any sleep with a night mare she had it was something about a alicorn pony running and laughing so she headed to the town to meet up with her friends.

When she arrived every pony was looking at these black hoof prints even Twilight was looking them over "hey Twilight what happened".

"Don't know but somepony made these here last night" she was still eyeing them up trying to think how these belong to.

As the night settled in Twilight doing some late night study until she heard a laughter she peered out of the window her eyes shoot wide open when she saw this alicorn pony with black fire around him leaving the same hoof print behind and disappeared into the darkness Twilight then realised who it was as she grabbed a book called the "scariest myths".

The next day she got her friend to gather in her house and read the story out "there was an alicorn pony his name was injustice he was around at the time when the law system wasn't so good but what he did was something more darker if a pony did a crime so serious and wasn't found guilty he would have gone to that pony and killed him for it until one day no pony knows what happened to him but his sword was the only thing left if you picked it up he will come for you to claim it back there war" she was interrupted.

"So how do we stop him" Applejack asked.

"It doesn't say the page was ripped out but there this page there were some reports like one was were a group of pony picked it up and well they were getting pick one by one until the last one return the sword but he needed a deal as she asked for forgiveness the deal was he would forgive her but only if she does his biding like hunt down any pony who grabs his sword" she finished "I think princess Celestia would know what to do" as she written a letter to her and Spike sent the letter on its way.

A few hours later Princess Celestia turned up at Twilight house as they all bowed their heads "my dear faithful student I am terribly sorry but I can't stop him for he bows to no pony but I can talk to him she walked out into the night streets and waited.

The pony then came running around the corner and stopped in front of her as they stand there in silence fire turned to a light blue colour until he spoken first "nice to see you again after so many years Cel".

"I see you still remember my little nick name" she kept her eyes on him.

"Yes of course I do I remember everything perfect" he walked up to her side his tail started to tickle her under the chin "when we were just kids we always played to together and even on that special night when we loved each other" he walked around her.

"Yes I as well why have you returned injustice" she tried to not laugh with him tickling her.

"Oh I missed you nice laughter any way" he jumped to her front "somepony has taken my sword and I would love to have it back".

"And will you not let this pony become your pawn" she was still keeping an eye on everything he does.

"I don't really know the now but rules are rules there are there to keep the game good and to stop cheaters from winning the game" he sat down a little.

"Don't you remember that very special night when you said you loved me and you would do anything I said" she was trying to get on his good side.

"Yes I do but after what happened I must do it good bye Cel" as his fire turned back to black and he faded away Celestia walked back to Twilight house.

Every pony was confused to what happened there "let me tell you he loved me so much and I loved him as well but there was one pony who was jellies of him hes still alive to day and one day he must have seen us kissing and he got his friends together and killed him that sword belonged to injustice the pony used it to kill him I was sad that day he was killed I never talked to the pony who killed him" she finished the room was silence.

"so how do we stop him" Fluttershy asked with a soft spoken voice.

"We need to find the sword and return it and if and if he wants to be free of this curse all we have to do is show him the pony and well he has to kill him" she was sitting down on a chair

Rainbow Dash couldn't take it any more as she screamed "I taken it I never know it belong to him in the first place I am sorry" she flew out in a flash and back lest than ten second flat with the sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they all headed out to the spot where the sword had to go. They saw the old looking tree with scratching marks on it as Rainbow Dash place the sword down injustice came out of the ground his fire was a light blue colour "I ask for forgiveness".

"What your name little one" he looked at her.

"The names Rainbow Dash" she was nervous on what would happen.

"I forgive you but listen I want you to get Celestia and your friends to come here" he jumped into the ground and Rainbow Dash rushed off

As Rainbow Dash came back with Celestia and her friends injustice came out of the ground "hello again Cel I want a deal"

"What would that be injustice" she sat down in front of the girls and injustice.

"I want freedom I have been in the curse for years so take my sword and give it to the pony who killed me and place it in his house and I will come to claim his soul" he pulled his sword out in front of them.

"Okay" Celestia taken the sword with a sad look on her and walked off as injustice had gone to the ground.

They were in Canterlot and looking at this old house Celestia knocked on the door and a pony he was a light grey alicorn answered it but he was shocked to see how it was" Celestia what brings you here" he let her in the house

"I am here to give you something" she handed him the sword that was wrapped up.

As he taken it and unwrapped it he quickly throw the sword down but it was too late injustice came out of the ground along with two skeleton dog in black fire "it's time for you to pay" injustice let go of his tow dog as they charged forward jumping in the air and killed him with a signal bit.

Injustice then picked up his sword and then his body started to glow white and is skin began to return the dogs had gone away a few min the light died down he got up he was a brown and his mane and tail saw silver.

"Injustice is it you" Celestia was going up to him slowly but she then hugged into him as he did as well kissing into each other.

So the curse was over he was at last free from it and all the ponies he used as his pawn well they were also set free so they could at last rest in peace as time when on he married Celestia they could not leave each other side every were one went the other went with them so they lived happily after so the next time you think on taking a sword on the ground stop to think maybe this sword is cursed sleep tight now and don't let the night mare get you.


End file.
